Jaque Mate
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Él es su objetivo, debe vigilarle, ganarse su confianza, enamorarlo y ningún humano va a entrometerse en su camino. Danny es suyo, y cualquier otro que se atreva a tocarle acabará descuartizado en medio del bosque de ese pueblo alejado de la civilización."


**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no, como siempre yo le habría dado más escenas a personajes secundarios a los que se les puede sacar mucho partido. Una lástima que no me pertenezca.

**Advertencias**: Posible Ooc, ortografía, bla, bla, bla. Típico D:

* * *

Ethan no es celoso. Absolutamente nada. Pero nada de nada. No lo necesita, no está en su naturaleza. Celos, él, ¡que estupidez! Patético, ridículo. Sentir celos. Jajaja, no. Es un sentimiento demasiado humano para alguien como él. En verdad, una tremenda gilipollez típica humana. Totalmente absurdo.

Por eso cuando Danny le da la espalda y comienza a hablar con aquel chico rubio de último curso en muletas y con un ojo morado no siente _nada_. Ni celos, ni malestar, ni ira. Na-da. Y si acaba de pasarle el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se está _comiendo_ todo su espacio personal es solo porque le apetece y punto. Porque quiere mostrar que Danny y él no son solo _amigos_. Demostrarle que está fuera del _mercado_. No por celos.

_Por supuesto_.

—Joder, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El pobre chico apenas puede mantenerse en pie aun cuando se sujete con las muletas y además de un ojo morado, tiene la nariz roja y un tanto desviada a la izquierda. Titubea, abre y cierra la boca una y otra vez. No es capaz de mantener la mirada más de dos segundos seguidos, las muletas tiemblan entre sus manos y parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero cuando parece que está dispuesto a hablar, Ethan se adelanta.

—Sí, Jake, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna de arriba abajo. Traga en seco. Inseguro, temeroso, mira a Ethan para casi al instante volver a clavar la mirada en el suelo. Sonríe. El muy cabrón le está sonriendo, con malicia, regodeándose de su situación. La mirada de superioridad, mezclada con esa sensación de _poder_ le hace estremecerse y lo único que quiere es echar a correr y no mirar atrás. No volver a ver esos fieros ojos castaños que le dejan paralizado. _Exactamente igual que hacía unos pocos días._

Aprieta con fuerza las muletas. Si tan solo Danny se diera la vuelta y le viera, si viera _esa expresión_… sabría al instante que clase de persona es ese niñato que juega a ser el chico nuevo inocente que nunca ha roto un plato.

_Jajaja, y una mierda._

—M-Me he caído por las e-escaleras.

—Vaya…que mal, ¿no?

_¡Hijo de puta!_

Se muerde el labio con fuerza. Aún puede sentir la fiereza de los golpes, como su columna se resintió cuando le estampó contra la pared de los vestuarios y el auténtico pánico que le bañó entero cuando creyó ver como los castaños ojos de Ethan se tornaban rojos, rojos como el mismísimo infierno. Y las palabras, el tono amenazante de voz que hizo que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina aún puede escucharlas claramente, como si se las estuviera susurrando en ese mismo momento al oído.

_Vuelve a acercarte a Danny y te arranco la cabeza, ¿he sido lo suficientemente claro?_

Cristalino.

—Si quieres mejor voy yo a tu casa esta tarde a devolverte el libro que me prestaste, así no te hago andar, ¿te parece?

_Joder._

Durante unos segundos ha pensado en responderle que sí, incluso se ha atrevido a mirarle a los ojos, a sonreírle y casi a asentir. Pero cuando forma el monosílabo la voz se le quiebra y nunca sale. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Ethan. Ha dejado de sonreír. La expresión amenazante, el puño cerrado y _esa_ mirada le han dejado helado y ese terror que le invadió hacía apenas unos días vuelve a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Jura que sus ojos tienen un tétrico tono rojizo que le hace aún más peligroso y tiene la sensación de que en cualquier momento Ethan se le echará encima, sus manos se convertirán en garras y le destrozará cual depredador salvaje, sediento de sangre humana.

_Imaginaciones, porque eso…es imposible._

Una capa de sudor frío baña su frente, el aliento se le atora en la garganta, Ethan no deja de mirarle y, que le llamen loco, pero puede escuchar perfectamente su voz rugiéndole _Danny es mío._

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

— ¡N-No, no! N-No te preocupes. Puedes quedártelo el tiempo que quieras, no lo necesito. De verdad, todo tuyo. —habla rápido, quiere largarse cuanto antes de allí. Alejarse de ese niñato que le aterra y le hace temblar. Porque no se ha sentido tan humillado en la vida. Su orgullo y dignidad los dejó por los suelos y le obligó a pisarlos, a arrastrarlos durante lo que le queda de instituto. Y sabe que cada vez que le vea, a él o a su hermano, inconscientemente agachará la mirada y huirá de su lado. Como un patético cobarde._ Cabronazo_. Se lo hará pagar. No sabe cómo, pero se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho. —Ya nos vemos…ha-hasta luego.

Se aleja despacio, con la pierna izquierda escayolada hasta la rodilla y apoyándose como puede en las muletas y cuando está por llegar a la mesa más alejada de la cafetería escucha _su_ voz, llena de malas intenciones, maquillada con ese toque socarrón y repleto de ironía.

—Ah y Jake, deberías tener más cuidado…no vaya a ser que la próxima vez te partas el cuello contra un escalón y te quedes tetrapléjico.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorre entero, siente su corazón a mil por hora y de no ser por las muletas que le sujetan habría caída al suelo de boca. _Jo-der_. Sin perder el tiempo se aleja lo más rápido que puede y termina por perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes que buscan una mesa libre para comer y pasar el rato con sus amigos.

_Jaque mate._

—… ¿Y eso a qué ha venido?

— ¿Umm?

Ethan vuelve a sonreír y su brazo no se ha movido de entre sus hombros. Sus facciones se suavizan y toman ese aíre juguetón que tanto le gusta a Danny. Le mira inocente, como un niño que jamás ha roto un plato y el tono dulce y meloso que es como música para los oídos.

—Lo que acabas de decirle a Jake…ha sido como…no sé, raro.

—Solo le estaba advirtiendo, ya sabes, si no vas con cuidado pueden ocurrir _accidentes._

—…Pobrecillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, una lástima, casi me echo a llorar, por cierto…—antes de que Danny añada algo más sobre _ese maldito rubio entrometido_ se acerca despacio a su oído, esboza una pícara sonrisa y le susurra:—…aún nos quedan quince minutos hasta que empiecen las clases… ¿quieres que nos divirtamos un rato? —en un rápido movimiento, apoya la mano sobre su pierna y, despacio, acaricia sensualmente la cara interna del muslo. Dibuja suaves círculos, sube y baja aplicando apenas un poco de presión hasta casi llegar a la entrepierna. Lo repite un par de veces más a la vez que vuelve a susurrarle al oído: —el despacho del entrenador está vacío~.

Y Danny no tiene más remedio que sonreírle, mientras se muerde el labio inferior y piensa que de verdad Ethan no tiene remedio.

_Ni yo tampoco._

— ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Y es que en verdad Ethan no es celoso. Solo, quizás, un poco _sobreprotector_. Porque aunque Danny y él no sean nada no puede evitar sentir esa extraña sensación burbujeándole en su interior cada vez que algún tipo intenta ligar con él. Ira, frustración, _celos_. Él es su _objetivo_, debe vigilarle, ganarse su confianza, _enamorarlo_ y ningún humano va a entrometerse en su camino. Danny es suyo, y cualquier otro que se atreva a tocarle acabará descuartizado en medio del bosque de ese pueblo alejado de la civilización.

Definitivamente a eso no le podemos llamar celos. Solo es…

_Defender lo que me pertenece_

—Umm~ te voy a comer entero.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Ñaaa~ que decir de este par? Que son amor, amor eterno :3 Pensé que el primer fic que escribiría de Teen Wolf sería Sterek, pero no, el Dethan ha podido conmigo XDD ¿creéis que Ethan me quedó muy Ooc? No se...tampoco nos han mostrado mucho como es así que...ña :s Pero me gusta pensar que es bastante celoso y que cada dos por tres tiene que espantar a los tíos que revolotean al rededor de Danny XD Tengo otro fic de este par en proceso, en cuanto pueda lo subiré ^^ No hay ningún fic de Ethan y Danny en español... tengo que contribuir en su expansión! :D

En fin si os ha gustado, si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, amenazas, insultos, etc. no dudéis en dejar review XDD

Gracias por leer y venga hasta luego :P


End file.
